Revenge Is Sweet
by The Awsome one
Summary: 18 years Post ROTK - The Fellowship are missing! A group of different people, all friends and family go looking for them, but one of them holds a secret about who they are. Will they find the Fellowship and figure out the sercet? Better summary inside
1. Prelude

**Summary: 18 years after the war of the ring, all of the Fellowship that are still alive and in Middle-Earth met in Bree for a break from their normal lives. For some of them it was being a mayor, for other it was not getting kidnapped, held ransom, running a kingdom, being tortured and going to life-threatening adventures. But something goes wrong when they leave Bree because they go missing.**

**The next day Elladan Elrondion, Elrohir Elrondion, and Aubree of Eryn Lasgalen go to met them and find them missing. They join two Hobbit Children; Eleanor Gamgee and Faramir Took and a strange man who knows more than he lets on. **

**The six of them will have to go through a lot of thinking and adventure to figure out what happened and what is Bian's real name? **

**Sorry for that really long summary but that pretty much wraps it up**

**Characters: Main – Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir, Aubree, Faramir Took, Eleanor Gamgee, Bian. **

**Minor – Butterbur, Arwen, Thranduil, Eomer, Eowyn, and Faramir **

**Genre: Adventure, Suspense, Mystery, Drama, Angst, Crime, and Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Aubree. Yes that means Bian is a real character – I just gave him a fake name for the fun of it. **

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

18 years after the war and everyone had changed. In small ways, in big ways. But still they had changed. Aragorn son of Arathorn also known as King Elessar of Gondor, Estel Elrondion, and Strider the Ranger, watched his friends.

It was true.

Samwise Gamgee was now the Mayor of the Shire, married and with children – which one of them was in another inn in Bree. He was mostly the same, other than that he had lost some weight and was starting the drop and 'Mr's' in his speech.

Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck were taller than the average Hobbit and also thinner than they were before. Pippin had married and had a few children. One of his sons was with Sam's daughter right now. But still Merry and Pippin were still pranksters. Even better ones, now with the help of Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir.

Gimli son of Gloin looked mostly the same, but his beard was bushier. He was one of the ones who had changed the most. He had befriended an Elf. The very son of the Elf who had locked his father in a dungeon. He also enjoyed having counting and drinking games with said Elf and the said Elf always won.

His oldest and dearest friend, Legolas Thranduilion Orophorion, son of Thranduil who in turn son of Orophor, the crown-prince of Mirkwood. His best friend, who had also befriended Gimli the Dwarf. Tall, pale, golden haired, icy blue eyes. He had barely changed in appearance in the last 1500 years, or so he was told. Still alittle mysterious, but very fun and annoying.

And himself. He went from lowly Ranger to High-King. He married the girl of his dreams and razed havoc with his friends on the Quest.

They were in Bree. The Prancing Pony was the inn, taking a break from their very annoying Lives. Well for Legolas, he was taking a break from kidnappings, near deaths, adventures, torture, ransoms … okay so was Aragorn. The Hobbits were still grieving for Frodo, but were mostly dealing well. The Hobbits had started drinking and Gimli lost to Legolas in a drinking game – again. When will he learn that after a game he, Legolas and the twins played that no amount of human or Elvish or Dwarvish ale will ever knock him out? Speaking of Legolas, where was that Elven-Princeling?

Aragorn found Legolas looking at the rain cloud, deep in thought, near the doorway. Aragorn – with all the silence and skill of both a Ranger and Elf – moved to where the blond was standing. Legolas didn't seem to notice him until he said.

"I have a glichy feeling."

Legolas got those a lot. He had a small amount of the foresight, that allowed him to feel glichy when something bad was going to happen.

"So what?"

"I got one in Moria – we lost Gandalf for a bit. I had one at the riveside – Boromir died. And I get one whenever we get ambushed …"

"I get it!" Aragorn said, annoyed and glared as Legolas smirked. Annoying Estel was fun.

"We need to leave."

"In the morning. It's raining."

"Now! Something bad will happen if we don't leave now," Legolas said, firmly, looking a lot like his father, the very scary King Thranduil. "If you won't come then I'll go alone and whatever happens will be _your_ fault."

"I'm coming," Aragorn said, finally. Legolas knew how to do the guilt trip. "I'll get the horses and you get the Hobbits and Gimli," Legolas grinned as Aragorn stepped out into the rain. That Elf was evil. Very evil. But then again this was the Elf who was one of the three Elves that started the Lothlorien, Mirkwood and Rivendell All Out Prank Wars against all the Elves living there. Also he was Thranduil's son and had grown up with Elladan and Elrohir.

He saddled Brego, and got Arod, and the Hobbits ponies' ready. Soon Sam, Merry and Pippin joined him, getting on their ponies. Gimli joined, muttering about evil Elves and water. Last came Legolas, who was grinning evilly.

Once out of Bree, Legolas glanced around worried. Something wasn't right. That feeling hadn't left. He stopped Arod and turned around to face the path from Bree – must to the protesting Gimli sitting in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and growled.

"What is it, Legolas?" Merry asked. Legolas turned Arod around and started galloping away quickly,

"Yrch!"

That didn't bode well with anyone.

"How close?"

"Closer than I thought!" Legolas yelled back at Aragorn.

When Aragorn turned around he saw the Orcs not far behind them. _Great, Uruk-Hai_. Uruks were the only Orcs that could run almost as fast as a speeding horse. This wasn't a good way to end a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that's real short, but the next chapter will be longer! Promise. The next one will be up in no longer than a week.<strong>

**Also I believe that Legolas might slightly have the foresight. I already put down my facts earlier and my proof is there. Legolas didn't want to go into Moria and someone was killed. He didn't want to camp on that side of the bank and Boromir died. Helm's Deep, he said many would die. They did die. Anyone disagree with me? **

**Most of my facts may be wrong, but forgive me! I only have the movies and I'm not the best at remembering important dates from the books. **

**What I put on Uruks I'm not too sure if they really are, but forgive me I'm wrong.**

**Please review! I'll give you a cookie if you review.**

**I'll try get up the next chapter soon! Promise! **


	2. Chapter I  What the hell happened?

**Thank you to whoever reviewed. I really hope this chapter is as good as the last one, but i'm not too sure. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anyone but Aubree. Nothing. Nada. Zip. All goes to J.R.R. Tolkien **

**Also Aubree means 'Bree' in Elvish. It was the quickest name I could find**

* * *

><p>Chapter I – What the hell happened to the Fellowship?<p>

Aubree of Eryn Lasgalen, more commonly known as Mirkwood or Greenwood the Great rode along with Elladan Elrondion and Elrohir Elrondion of Imladris or Rivendell to Bree. They had heard from both Queen Arwen Elrondion and Thranduil that Aragorn and Legolas were heading to Bree. And there they were going.

"We should be almost there," Elladan said. He and his twin were both pale, with long raven black hair and grey eyes. Aubree had pale blond hair and leaf green eyes. She wasn't as pretty as Arwen, but she was still very pretty, but she thought herself as plain and slightly boring.

"Sure thing. Let's go and annoy Estel when we get there," Elrohir agreed. Aubree sighed. Those two were pranksters. They had helped Legolas in three all out prank wars. Now that was a scary time. About everyone Elf had bright colored hair and skin. Not to mention the forbidden topic of What-Happens-In-The-Baths-Stays-In-The-Baths. Only, she, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and a few Elven-Lords knew what had happened and it _wasn't _a pretty memory.

When they got to Bree it was quiet. Aubree got off her horse and the twins put the three away, as she went to find the members of the Fellowship.

"Hello," she said, kindly to Butterbur, the bartender. "Has a Strider or Legolas arrived?"

"As a matter of fact," Butterbur said. "But they disappeared yesterday night."

"What do you mean?" Elladan or Elrohir asked. She couldn't figure out which twin it was because he was standing behind her.

"They just left. Strider, the Elf, the Dwarf and the Halflings," Butterbur said. "It seemed like they were trying to leave in a hurry."

"Dan! Ro!" Two child-like voices called. The three Elves turned around to see two Hobbit Children standing behind them. It was Eleanor Gamgee and Faramir Took. But why would those two be there, if their fathers were gone?

"El! Far!" Elladan and Elrohir called, picking up the Hobbits.

"Where's your Ada?" Elrohir asked Eleanor and Elladan did the same with Faramir.

"Gone!"

"They left without us," Eleanor said, being the oldest of the pair. "We were in the inn next door, dada said we shouldn't be in here – bar fights and drunks – and this morn' they were gone."

"Can you help us fin' em'?" Faramir asked.

"Sure," Aubree said, kindly. "But we need to figure out where exactly they are," she said puzzled.

"I know where your friends went," A voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see a man, standing there looking at them, cloaked in a dark cloak, the hood of it up, covering his face. But he was dressed like a Ranger/Gondor Soldier mix.

"Who are you?"

"Bian," came the short answer. _Hidden in Elvish,_ Aubree thought. _How nice. _

"And you know who we're looking for … how?" Elladan asked. Bian just smirked.

"I'm friends with them, Son of Elrond."

"And you know me how?" Elladan asked.

"You and your twin, Elrohir, are well known and you two are the only twin Elves in Middle-Earth," Bian said. "So do you want to find your friends or not?"

"We do," Elrohir said.

"But how can we trust you?" His twin finished. Bian thought about that.

"You just have to trust me," Bian said, swiftly, turning on his heel. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"He seems trust worthy," Aubree said, holding Eleanor's and Faramir's hands. "But still, he's hiding something."

"We know that," Elladan said.

"What would our little brother and our best friend do?" Elrohir asked his twin and thought.

"Legolas would trust him, but keep an eye on him, incase he would try anything funny and Estel would question him," the twins finally said. "Well either that or he'll do the same as Las."

"You two really spend too much time with Estel and Legolas," Aubree sighed. "Since Prince Legolas has started hanging out with you two, Mirkwood has been a pranking zone. And if I remember correctly you three started more than one Prank war against all of the Elves in Mirkwood," she said, looking at the grinning twins.

"We did," Elrohir said.

"Now we shall go off and find our missing friends," Elladan added.

"Because I really don't want to be Legolas or Aragorn when Thranduil and Arwen find out about this," Elrohir said, grinning.

"I wonder if we can find a way to tell Ada about this …?"

"You two are going to drive me crazy!"

"We know."

Aubree sighed. Those two were going to kill her one of these days. Or she would kill them. Picking up Faramir and holding Eleanor by the hand she followed Bian out, with the twins following, muttering about pink hair dye, Estel and where in the world does Legolas get it? Now that she thought about it, where does the Princeling get it from? She made a mental note to ask him once she found him.

XXX

"So what can you tell?" Aubree asked Bian who was looking at some tracks. From what she saw it looked like Orcs.

"Orcs," he said. "Passed through here last night."

"Anything else?" Elladan asked. Bian nodded.

"If you look close enough, you can see horse hoof prints," he pointed. "Your friends passed through here roughly around the same time."

"And you know that … how?" Elrohir asked.

"I just know," Bian said. Aubree raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to ask me questions and waste time, or are we going to go after your friends?"

"Let's go hunt some Orc!" Elladan said, taking off running with his brother right behind. Aubree laughed at the twins and still holding Eleanor and keeping Faramir in her grip, ran after them. Bian just shook his head, silently laughing.

"I do not know how they can put up with them," he muttered, taking off after them. He was beginning to think that maybe he should have just went after the Orcs himself. He knew this would end up with a lot of headaches when this was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that am and Pippin would never leave their children in Bree while escaping, but I needed them for the plot. So please just humor me. <strong>

**Also who is Bian and how does he know Aragorn and Legolas? You would never guess who he really is. And again, sorry if the timeline is wrong, but I got no stinking book with me. **

**Also because this story has the twins in it, it must have humor in it! I love writing humor. **

**My chapters aren't that long, but don't blame me! I have a goal to make each chapter at least 1,000 words long or longer! **

**It's fun to write the twins, Aubree and Bian. Mostly the twins and Bian. Next chapter you find out what happens to Aragorn, Legolas and the rest of the crew.**

**Please Review! **


	3. II What the hell is Plan M?

**The next chapter in **_**Revenge is Sweet**_** is done! This one was fun to write. A lot. Ahh the twins.**

**Well I don't one anything or one, but Aubree. **

**And no, Bian isn't someone we thought dead. But that does sound like a good idea. I'm going to give you clues through out the story about who he is. Bian is totally alive in the books. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter II – What is Plan M?<p>

"So do you two crazies have a plan?" Gimli asked Aragorn and Legolas. They had been out riding the Orcs for a while and they needed a plan.

"We always have a plan," Aragorn said.

"No we don't," Legolas said. "We usually wing it."

"So you two have no plan?" Merry asked, worried.

"Oh we have a plan," Legolas said. "One of our many."

"Plan M," they both said.

"What pray help us, what is Plan M?" Gimli asked. Those two had plans that seriously are very scary. Plan let's scare 100 years off an Elven-King by coming home with said Elven-King's son seriously injured was not a fun one. Though it did scare 150 years off of Thranduil …

"It's a surprise!" Aragorn said, grinning. "Now about those Orcs …"

"Run like the wind and hope we outrun them?" Pippin asked.

"If that doesn't work. Plan M," Aragorn said.

"Why does it sound like we're going to have to go through Plan M?" Pippin asked.

"Because we will must likely have to," Merry replied with Sam nodding his agreement.

"Yrch!" Legolas called. It got annoying whenever he slipped into Elvish and it wasn't something you knew. "Not far behind!"

"Can we lose them?" Aragorn asked. Legolas glanced at the Orcs before shaking his head.

"Nay."

"Why don't we go and slay some Orc?" Gimli grumbled.

"If you want to get captured or killed, by my guest," Aragorn said.

"Believe us. We have been through this before. Best just to spilt up once we get the chance," Legolas said. He urged Arod faster and grimced at the fact there was no way to spilt up and or confuse the Orcs.

They Orcs were getting closer and closer and the horses were getting tired. They needed to rest, but not with the Orcs following them. But really this wasn't all that exciting. After 2949 years of being chased by Orcs, you really can't blame him. Or Aragorn.

They came to a fork in the path. Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other.

"Which way do we take?" Sam asked.

"What do you say for a little fun?" Aragorn asked Legolas who nodded.

"Estel, you know I am," Legolas replied, grinning evilly. "Now here is the plan …"

XXX

"Can we take a break?" Faramir asked. Bian turned to him.

"We can, if you want to slow down our rescue mission for your father and his friends, be my guest," he replied, a look on his face. "If not, then let us go on and catch those crazy twin Elves before they kill each other … or us."

Said Elves were arguing over the outcomes of the mission.

"Estel will be the injured one!"

"It was Estel last time! Legolas is due for a kidnapping!" Elrohir said.

"10 gold coins it's Estel."

"10 it's Las," the shook on it.

"You two spend too much time around Wood-Elves," Aubree said, catching up with them.

"And your saying that means what? You're an Wood-Elf," Elladan said. Aubree just passed Faramir into said twin's arms.

"You carry him. I got Eleanor," Elladan pouted and his twin laughed at his brother.

"Dude! You look like your 6 again!" Elrohir laughed, pointing at his brother. Elladan glared at his twin looking like their sometimes scary father, Lord Elrond.

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"Will you both shut up?" Bian half asked/half yelled. Both twins nodded, silently, glaring at each other. Bian was right. He was going to get a headache. Maybe once they found Aragorn, he would ask for a vacation to Rohan. Rohan is peaceful this time of year.

"You can be scary you know," Aubree said.

"It's a skill," Bian said.

"I'm hungry!" Faramir said.

"We want Second Breakfast!" Eleanor added. Bian sighed. Maybe he should have come alone.

"Fine. We'll take a short break to eat," Bian said. "We'll leave when we're done."

The Hobbit Children were set down, Aubree handed our Lembas to them, and the twins were still making bets.

"10 it's Orcs."

"10 it's humans."

"Good point, Ro. Humans is almost always evil masterminds and kidnapping us."

"Hey!"

"Not that your not, Bian," Elladan said, quickly. He was just thankful that Aragorn hasn't heard that.

"You better mean that …"

"So where were we?"

"Evil human masterminds."

"Now I remember. Also 10 that Arwen and Thranduil yell at them for being missing."

"Now I'm not taking that one. That's a give in!"

After roughly 10 minutes of eating, betting and arguing – Elladan was nearly shot – they set off to find the missing Fellowship.

After a while longer of walking – "Why didn't we bring horses?" "Because we didn't think of it at the time, Dan." – It was around noon when they came to a fork in the path.

"The Orcs spilt up," Bian said, looking at the tracks. "It seems the group spilt up as well."

"So which way are we going to go?" Aubree asked, glancing at the roads.

"I got an idea," Elrohir said, grinning. Never, ever, trust that look. "How about we spilt up into groups of three."

"What are you thinking, brother of mine?" Elladan asked. He understood the plan, but something worried him. He knew his twin well enough to know something bad was going to happen to him.

"Bian, Aubree and I take the right and you, Eleanor and Faramir take the other," Elrohir said.

"Why I am stuck with the children?" Elladan asked.

"You don't like us, Dan?" Eleanor asked, tugging at his sleeve.

"Of course I like you two, little monsters," Elladan said. "Again; why am I stuck with them?"

"You're the oldest," Elrohir said.

"So what?"

"You've dealt with younger Elves more than me," Elrohir said. "Each group should have a female, Bian and Aubree should work together because they are more mature than us, and there is no way I'm going with those children. The last time I was with children alone, I swear Imladris was never the same again."

"That was you and Estel," Elladan said, frowning at his twin.

"Your point?" Elrohir asked, grinning. He knew he had won that argument. "Good. Now Dan, if you need me just howl."

"I knew Legolas shouldn't have made up that code," Elladan muttered, taking Eleanor and Faramir by the hands.

"So long, brother of mine," Elrohir said. "Shall we met on the other side."

"Sure thing, Ro," Elladan said. "I'm beginning to think your crazy," he took Faramir and Eleanor down the left path and out of sight.

"So are we ready for some more Orc hunting?" Elrohir asked, not even glancing at his brother.

"You sure he'll be fine?" Aubree asked.

"He's Elladan, son of Elrond. He'll live. He's lived through almost everything I can think of."

"Has he lived through babysitting?" Bian asked.

"If you count Estel," Elrohir said. "Then yes. Just barely. Now the quicker we find the AWOL Fellowship, the quicker we can free my brother from Eleanor and Faramir. How about we take a nice long break?" He asked, thinking about torturing his brother. Aubree pushed him forward.

"Come on, let's go _before _Estel and Prince Legolas gets themselves and others killed," she said.

"I really need you figure out if I can somehow contact Ada about this," Elrohir said. "Estel getting in trouble again, and this time with Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship. Maybe he should _s_have stayed in Arda after all …"

Bian sighed. Both of the twins were crazy even apart. He was _so_ going to Rohan when this was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Bian, wanting to go to Rohan. Well not on my watch! <strong>

**Aragorn and Legolas – in my head – must have gone through kidnappings being the adopted son of Elrond (and heir to the throne of Gondor) and being the only known son of Thranduil, so this isn't new to them. Also it's fun writing them like this. **

**Will the twins figure out a way to tell Elrond about this? Will we ever figure out what Plan M is? Will Elrohir and Elladan drive Bian crazy? Will Thranduil and Arwen kill Aragorn and Legolas when this is over? Just wait for the next chapter to find out (But the killing by Thranduil and Arwen is so going to happen.) **

**Read and Review please!**


	4. III  You're Crazy You Know

**Well I've written chapter III now. Just to note, this takes place a week or so after they spilt up.**

**I've done some research, so I know roughly where the place that their going is South-East of Bree, but feel free to correct me.**

**Also I found out that Eleanor is 9 years older than Faramir Took, so in this Eleanor is about 16 years or so years old and Faramir about 5. That would be young in Hobbit terms, I think.**

**I don't own anyone or thing. **

**And now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter III – You're crazy, you know<p>

"I'm bored."

"Me too!"

Elladan sighed. Eleanor and Faramir were complaining about being bored. Elrohir was going to die once he caught up to him.

"Can we play a game?" Faramir asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"Nay."

"Pretty please?" Faramir and Eleanor put on the puppy-dog face. Elladan sighed.

"I got one. The quiet game."

"How do you play that game?" Eleanor asked. Elladan grinned, evilly.

"You can't talk or speak at all. First person to speak loses. Ready? Set? Go!"

It was silent. Elladan smiled. This was more like it. Now to follow the tracks. The way he, Eleanor and Faramir were taking there was one horse and two ponies. Meaning that either Aragorn or Legolas came with way with two of the Halflings. So that means either Aragorn or Legolas and one of the Hobbits went the other way. Also which ever way Legolas took, Gimli would go. But whose tracks was he following? That was the question.

"I'm bored!" Faramir said, stopping the game. Elladan sighed. This was no easy task at hand.

XXX

_Now to Elrohir, Aubree and Bian …_

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. I know a song _–!" Elrohir's annoying singing was cut off by a kick to the groin by Aubree.

"Shut up."

"Fine," Elrohir said. They had been following the trail for a while now and it was really getting alittle boring. So far they had found nothing.

"Do you have anything yet, on whose trail we're following?" Aubree asked Bian, who was fingering a trail. He looked up. For the first time Aubree could see grey eyes under his hood.

"There are a pony and a horse's tracks here, not very easy to see," Bian said. Now that Aubree looked at it, she could make out the tracks. He then pointed to another fainter track of sort. "And someone jumped down from his tree, to most likely meet up with whoever is riding the horse and pony. The tracks are very faint."

"So what?" Aubree asked. Surprisingly, it was Elrohir who answered.

"A dwarf wouldn't be caught dead in a tree," he explained. "And if it was Estel, even he would leave thicker marks than that."

"So it was Prince Legolas," Aubree said.

"Most likely," Bian said.

"How long ago do you think they were here?" Elrohir asked.

"A few days at the least," came the short answer.

The group took off running so they could be closer to the missing Fellowship by nightfall.

XXX

_Elladan, Eleanor and Faramir …_

"We'll stop here for the night," Elladan said, starting a fire. "Eleanor, set up the bedrolls and Faramir … stay out of trouble."

Eleanor and Faramir nodded, and got to work. When it was done, Elladan took out a map to look at, while he cooked some deer meat he had shot.

"We started out from Bree," he said. "And by the looks of it, we're heading south-east. If we keep to the trail we'll end up here," he pointed at the image on the map. "But they could turn at anytime."

"Elladan?" Eleanor asked. His muttering was getting alittle annoying and they were hungry.

"Yes?"

"Can we eat now?"

"Of course," he gave them each some food. He went back to looking at the maps, trying to figure out where his twin, Aubree and Bian would be by now. Also he was trying to figure out who Bian really was. He seemed familiar; Elladan just couldn't figure it out. Now onto figuring out what to do to Elrohir once he caught up to him. Maybe something with hair dye? Nah, Legolas' call. Let's see … honey, glue and feathers poured onto him and also some sap and leaves and sand … now that was a good idea. But where to get the tools he needed …

"There!"

"Huh?" Elladan asked. He was so caught up in his revenge he wasn't paying attention to the Halflings.

"There!" Faramir pointed at an image on the map. "Dada said that he went there before he was even of age."

"Papa said the same thing," Eleanor said, nodding her golden head. Something came to Elladan's mind. Looking the place on the map and the way they were going. No way. Only a person who wasn't completely sane would go there. Only an insane Elf would go there. More than once. But then again; Legolas and Aragorn had never been completely sane … or for a matter of fact; neither were the twins.

Elladan smiled at the Hobbits.

"I know where they're headed," he said, grinning. "And I can't believe Las and Estel actually are going back there. In their own free will."

**Tbc …**

* * *

><p><strong>I think the ending gave away where they're going. Sorry if it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write that couldn't wait for the next chapter. <strong>

**Also I have exams coming up so please don't get mad if my updates are slow. Blame the 8****th**** grade teachers. **

**I can so see Elladan coming up with revenge ideas for Elrohir**

**Next chapter has Legolas and Aragorn in it! **

**Here's a preview;**

"_**We're going back **_**there**_**?" **_

"_**Yes, Pippin," Legolas said, grinning evilly. "We are."**_

"_**Are you completely sane?" Asked the other sandy haired Hobbit.**_

"_**That is a mystery of the ages," Legolas said. "You see, Estel, the twins and I say we're only mildly insane, while our Adar's, Lord Glorfindel, Erestor find us partly insane and anyone who has held us hostage calls us completely insane."**_

"_**I feel safer with the Dwarf," Pippin whispered to Merry who nodded. Legolas just smiled at them.**_

"_**But he doesn't have a built in annoying feature." **_

**Just some thing random in the next chapter. **

**R&R please and I'll give you more cookies! Any flames will be fed to the Balrog. **


	5. IV And we're back to the show!

**Heyo! I'm back! sorry for not updating so quickly but I got a lot reasons why. **

**Exams are coming up!**

**Homework (Big Africa project)**

**Writer's Block!**

**I didn't feel so good today, so I'm missing school (Extra long weekend for me then *Grins*) and I finally got a muse for this next chapter. My Writer's block gave me good ideas for about 20 different stories, but none for this one! I'm working on an **_**Estel and Legolas Meeting**_**, but I'm not to sure if I want to post it since I'm juggling 2 stories right now.**

**Just to answer Wtiger5's review: You spoiled where they're going! But you'll see my logic in this chapter. I enjoy my logic. As for your guess on who Bian is; you'll see. I can't say anything. **

**If you have anymore guesses just put it in your review, but try to say why. **

**Random Quote of the Day; **

"_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**_**."**

**I love the Marauders – minus Peter. **

**This is a long note, so onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV – And now we're back to the show!<p>

_With Legolas and the Hobbits … _

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked the Elf, who was guiding Arod through the forest. The Hobbits had to admit that Aragorn and Legolas were good at coming up with plans on short notice. With Merry and Pippin on Arod and Sam on his pony and Legolas in the trees, they left Aragorn and Gimli with one horse and two ponies. They were hoping to trick the Orcs into thinking that Legolas just had one Hobbit, they would send less Orcs down that path and they could kill them easily. Aragorn and Gimli could take are of themselves.

Legolas turned to them, a smirk on his face.

"Name of the places you know that starts with a 'M'."

"Mordor, Mirkwood, Moria …" Sam began.

Just then an idea came to Pippin's mind. "We're going back _there_?"

"Yes, Pippin," Legolas said, grinning evilly. "We are."

"Are you completely sane?" Asked the other sandy haired Hobbit.

"That is a mystery of the ages," Legolas said. "You see, Estel, the twins and I say we're only mildly insane, while our Adar's, Lord Glorfindel, Erestor find us partly insane and anyone who has held us hostage calls us completely insane."

"I feel safer with the Dwarf," Pippin whispered to Merry who nodded. Legolas just smiled at them.

"But he doesn't have a built in annoying feature."

"I still feel safer with Gimli," Pippin said. Merry nodded.

XXX

"Why Moria?" Gimli asked Aragorn.

"Well it's one place that no one in their right mind would go," he started. "And besides you're a Dwarf. It's underground."

"What about the Orcs laddie?" Gimli asked.

"A few years back, Las, the twins and I with some men went there and pretty much got rid of most of them. We'll be fine."

"You and that damn Elf are crazy. Crazy, you hear!"

"I can hear you perfectly find, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said. "And we are perfectly sane."

XXX

"Then why in the world are we going back there?" Sam asked.

"Would think to look for a man, an Elf, a Dwarf and three Hobbits in Moria?"

"No …"

"My point. You would never think to look for us in a mine where a Balrog used to roam free. Also where Mithrandir fell to his death," Legolas said, calmly. He glanced backwards, looking for Orcs. "We're safe for now," he stopped the horse. "We'll rest here for the night." (**A/N: This takes place roughly around the same time as what happening to the rescue team.)**

The Hobbits sat on logs while Legolas tied Arod and the pony to a tree. He then just stood there, before reaching into his pack and bring out some leaf covered packages.

"What's in that?" Pippin asked. Legolas smiled.

"Lembas bread," he broke off pieces for the Hobbits and passed it to them. They ate it in piece. Legolas looked at the road, listening hard.

"What is it?" Merry asked.

XXX

"Orcs!"

Gimli got of the pony he was on with his ax at the ready to fight. **(A/N: Funny mental image in head now) **Aragorn did the same, his sword in his hand. There a look on his face. One that looked unfamiliar to Gimli.

The Uruk-Hai attacked not long after they were ready.

The fight lasted a while, but in the end, Aragorn and Gimli won, with little injures. The ponies did run off in the battle, but the horse stayed. Aragorn leaned on a tree, looking at the dead Orcs. (**A/N: No good at fight scenes. Sorry)**

"Well that could have gone worse," Aragorn said.

"How?"

"Well, one of us could have got a life threatening injuring, died, get kidnapped or tortured. I'm actually surprise at how no bad stuff happened."

"We were being chased by Orcs and you say no bad stuff?"

"Being chased by Orcs are usual for me and Legolas. We think of it as normal day-to-day activities."

Maybe Gimli was right. Those two are not completely sane. And it seemed accident prone.

He wondered how the Hobbits were doing with that crazy Elf.

XXX

" … and that is how Estel and I escaped from Dunland," Legolas was finishing a story. He had seen nothing and after the Hobbits had eaten, he had gotten them ready to go.

"You needed rescuing," Merry pointed out.

"We didn't die or have life-threatening injures. We're good to go. Now if we stay this way we should reach Moria in two weeks or so."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes," Legolas said. "Two weeks more or less before we get there. Maybe we shouldn't have gone to Bree after all."

"Still can't believe I forgot Faramir," Pippin muttered.

"And Eleanor," Sam added.

"Don't worry," Legolas said. "I see them with three Elves and a man."

"Are you serious?" Merry asked.

"What little foresight I have, I see them safe and sound," he answered. "Now you want to me to tell you why you shouldn't have everyone person in a bar in drinking games against three Elves in Rohan? Now that was fun."

"Sure."

"Well then. A couple hundred years ago or so, Elladan, Elrohir and I went to Rohan for a little visit …"

**TBC …**

* * *

><p><strong>At last I'm done. This chapter was just a switch between the two Fellowship groups and how they reacted to Plan 'M'.<strong>

**My logic was explained in this chapter, so I'm not going to make this a long A/N. **

**Next chapter we're back with the Elves, Bian and the Hobbit-Child. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Also review or else I'll send a Balrog on you! **

**Well gotta go. See you in the next chapter! **


	6. V Uncovering Bian

**I'm back! **

**Exams today. I'm going to die. Just to let you know, that i most likely will not be updating this week becasue of the exams. Really sorry, but exams come first. **

**Well this was kinda hard to write because really I have no muse until Bian, Elladan, Elrohir, Aubree, Eleanor and Faramir meet up with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Sam. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! *Hands out cookies and brownies to reviewers***

**Quote of the day;**

_**Jason decided not to sit next to him in case Hedge suddenly unfroze and went into ninja goat mode.**_

**The ninja goat mode thing cracked me up the first time I read it. When will Son of Neptune be out! Yes I know when I will come out, but why not now! **

Chapter V – Uncovering Bian

"So how far behind do you think we are?" Aubree asked. Bian looked up.

"A few days or so," he answered. Aubree was staring at him. He seemed familiar. He looked like a ranger, but had a Gondorion accent. **(A/N: I know that I pretty much gave him away, but what the heck)**

"Do you have another name, other than Bian?" She asked, watching Elrohir go ahead, hunting for dinner.

"Yes," he answered. "Why are you asking?"

"Just wanted to know," the Elf said.

"Well I guess then, you have to figure it out," he went back to building a fire.

"Are you actually an actual ranger?" She asked. He looked at her, again, slightly amused.

"Yes, I am. Was. In the past. Present. Most likely not in the future," he said, looking down again. He muttered something that sounded like, "She's worse than when I was asking Legolas about Elves.'

Elrohir chose the moment to come back, with some rabbits.

"I got food! I hunt, you two cook."

"I built the fire, you cook," Bian said.

"How do you work that out?" Aubree asked.

"He hunted, I made fire, you cook," he said, a grin. Aubree muttered some choice words, before grabbing the rabbits.

"And where did you learn those from?" Elrohir asked, a grin on his face as well. "Thranduil?"

"Prince Legolas," she said, starting to skin the rabbits or whatever you do before cooking them.

"Now Legolas may be of noble birth, he knows more swear words than about anyone else on Adra. His father might know more, but Legolas knows a lot of ones in Dwarvish."

XXX

A while later they were sitting around a campfire. Elrohir had an evil grin on his face.

"Story time!"

Aubree swore he never mentally matured from when he was an Elfling. He was a child at heart. Which meant he was very scary to be against in a prank war.

"What kind of stories?" Bian asked, an eyebrow raised. He also seemed worried. He had heard about the twins and even one would be scary.

"I got one!" Elrohir said. "Many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many –"

"We get the point!" Aubree and Bian yelled. Elrohir just glared at them.

"Fine. A couple thousand years ago – better?"

"Yes."

"You two are no fun," he pouted. "Alright, a couple thousand years ago my loving twin brother, annoying Elven-Princeling and I went out for a short camping trip in the Imladris. We would be about 13 or 14 in human years and were really bored …"

**Flashback**

Three Elflings walked throughout the forest, surrounding Rivendell, until they came to a clearing.

"We'll stop here," the blond one said. He was dressed in greens and browns, not the blues and purples of the dark haired twins.

"Why?" Asked the one in blue.

"Because Dan," the blond said. "The trees say this is a good spot."

"Always listen to the trees," Elladan's twins said, smirking. "Or the Wood-Elf who is listening to the trees."

"I heard that!" The blond said, glaring, looking a lot like his sire, Thranduil.

"Sorry Legolas," Elrohir said. "We'll stop here."

"Why did you give into Las like that, Ro?" Elladan asked.

"Ada told us Orophor had a temper. Thranduil has a temper. I'm not willing to bet that Legolas has inherited that temper."

"Good point," Elladan said. Legolas had a grin on his face, so they figured out he had heard them.

"Dan, you hunt, I build fire, Ro, you cook."

"Why do I have to cook?" Elrohir complained as Elladan went off with his bow and arrows.

"Because, I don't feel like hunting or cooking and I'm older than you," Legolas said, firmly. Elrohir pouted, as Elladan came back with food.

"Food. You cook."

"Annoying twin brothers," Elrohir muttered.

"You know you love me," Elladan grinned.

After they ate, they talked.

"I'm older!"

"I'm older!"

"But I'm older!"

"Elrohir! Elladan is your _older _twin brother! Elladan! Elrohir is your _younger _twin brother!" Legolas said, clearly annoyed. "You can't change the facts. I'm actually worried about what would happen if there was more than two of you."

"That would be scary," Elladan said.

"But cool," Elrohir added.

"Scary, but cool," they said together.

"Good night!" Legolas said, climbing a tree. "And please don't argue over who's older. Elladan is older."

"Okay!"

"Don't let the spiders bite!"

"There are no spiders here!"

"We know," they said, grinning and then glaring as the Wood-Elf threw acorns at them.

**End Flashback**

"And you told us this why?" Bian asked.

"Because it was one of the only times we didn't get nearly killed," Elrohir said, grinning. Aubree threw a rock at his head, hard.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. It slipped."

XXX

_With Elladan, Faramir and Eleanor …_

"I'm tired!"

"Faramir, Dan is trying to think."

"Thank you Eleanor," Elladan said. He was thinking. It was getting dark and the three were sleepy. Not far back they ran into Orc corpses and Faramir freaked out alittle. Elladan was proud of the Gamgee for not freaking out at the sight of the dead bodies.

He stood up and glanced around, walking down the path. Finally they found a cave.

"We'll stay here for the night," he said.

"A cave?"

"Yes, a cave, young ones," the Elf said. "Caves are always handy to sleep in. As long as they don't have Orcs, spiders, Wargs, Wolves, Trolls, Goblins, and other things that I would rather not say."

As he walked into the entrance of the cave, the Hobbit-Child could only watch in horror as a blade came out of the darkness, aimed straight at the chest of the son of Elrond.

**TBC …**

**Cliffy time! So sorry, but this was a good place to end it. And I finally have a muse for the next chappy. Happy day! Also i tricked you into believing that you find out who Bian really is, but i think i gave him away.**

**Will Elladan not be stabbed? Who is trying to stab him? Where is Aragorn and Gimli? The Hobbits and Legolas? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**R&R please! I'll give you cookies!**


	7. VI Annoying Little Brothers and Friends

**Well this took a while, but exams are finally over. Just a few more weeks until schools' out. **

**Well I don't own anyone or thing**

* * *

><p>In the last chapter:<p>

_As he walked into the entrance of the cave, the Hobbit-Children could only watch in horror as a blade came out of the darkness, aimed straight at the chest of the son of Elrond. _

Chapter VI – Annoying Little Brothers and Friends

By some means, Elladan had managed to bring up his sword in time to just barely block the strike. He stepped back, sword at the ready, looking into the darkness.

The son of Elrond dropped his sword, after seeing roughly who it was that had tried to kill him. The attacker also put his sword away before embracing the Elf, in a brotherly hug.

When they let go, Elladan jumped back as an ax came straight at him. The attacker just laughed.

"You really hate axes, don't you?" The voice was familiar, but was roughly, not clear like the Elves' voices.

"Well I haven't trusted anyone holding an ax since that accident 200 years ago and no, Estel, I'm not telling you."

A laugh and the man-with-too-many-names-its-not-funny also known as Aragorn walked out, looking tired, dirty and alittle injured. Not far behind was Gimli son of Gloin.

"Why not?" Aragorn asked.

"Because I don't feel like it."

"I see you have two children with you," Aragorn grinned. Elladan fake sighed like he was tired and annoyed.

"I do not know how you could travel with them. More than once."

"Don't you like us, Uncle 'Dan?" Eleanor asked. Faramir nodded in agreement with what she was saying. Elladan just laughed, picking up Faramir.

"I was joking around," he said. "Really, Sam and Pippin need to teach their kids how to take a joke."

Aragorn just smiled at his brother-in-law.

"Where's 'Ro?" Aragorn asked, glancing around.

"With Aubree and some Ranger," Elladan said.

"Who's the Ranger?" Aragorn asked.

"His name is Bian," Elladan explained. "He seemed to be from Gondor and knows you. Know anyone by that name?"

Aragorn looked thoughtful.

"There's the Rangers of Ithilien," Gimli said, helpfully. The Steward of Gondor Faramir – Pippin had named his son after him – had led them before and during the ar.

"Good point, Gimli," Aragorn said. "'Bian' means 'Hidden' in Elvish," he mused, "and I know of no one using that name. You say he was a man?"

"Aye," Elladan said, "I know he was a man. Never got a good enough look at his face. I thought he had grey eyes."

"Grey eyes …" the King mused. "How do you know he was a Ranger?"

"He could track quite well and ran fast. Fast as you could run, maybe little slower. And he was partly dressed like one. But had a Gondor accent. Reminds you anyone?"

"Not many men know Elvish," Aragorn said. "But a far few do. And most of them has grey eyes. I'll be able to tell when I hear his voice. So where are Elrohir, Aubree and … Bian?"

Elladan looked at his youngest brother. Aragorn's tone might fool anyone else, but the Elf knew that Aragorn had a very good idea about who Bian really is.

"Gone after Legolas and the Hobbits," Elladan answered, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"They're doomed," Gimli noted.

"And how is that, Master Dwarf?" Elladan asked, shifting his gaze to the Dwarf.

"Because, dear eldest brother of mine," Aragorn said, grinning. "Legolas and either you or 'Ro with the Hobbits are going to end up with someone getting injured. Now let us go and catch up with them _before _they make to Moria or get captured, injured, killed …"

"I knew it!" Elladan said.

"Knew what?"

"You were going to Moria."

"Plan M is genus."

As they walked down the path to meet up with the others, Elladan had a question.

"So who came up with the plan to hide out of Moria?"

At that Aragorn grinned.

"You may be surprised and not believe me, but it was Legolas."

"You mean Legolas who hates caves, yet lives in one, who from his own words nearly died from lack of trees, starlight and sunlight in said Mine, came up with a plan to hide out in the Mines of Moria?"

"Yup. That sounds about right."

"You and him are not sane."

"You're insane as well!"

"You're insaner!"

"You're insaner-er!"

"No! You're insane-er-er!"

"Damn Elves and Humans."

"Hey!"

"We heard that!"

XXX

Bian, Aubree and Elrohir walked quicker down the path. Aubree had a feeling she actually knew who Bian was, but it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Do you hear that?" Elrohir asked, in the led.

"Hear what?" Bian asked, listening carefully. Aubree could faintly hear the sounds of swords clanging together. A mortal, not even Aragorn would be able to hear it.

"I hear it too," the she-Elf said.

"Hear what?"

"It could be the members we are tracking running into the Orcs that were following them," Elrohir said. "I would actually not be surprised if Legolas or Estel is there," he added.

"Will somebody tell me what you hear?" Bian asked, his temper rising slowly. "I'm not an Elf incase you forgot! I'm a mortal and can't hear what you with your Elf ears can hear."

"We hear swords clanging together in the distance," Aubree said.

"Then why didn't you tell me in the first place? Would have saves us some time," the Ranger said, walking ahead, taking out a bow and loading it with an arrow, fletched like the ones that Aubree had seen in Gondor, the few times she had seen the warriors doing archery. She had seen the Steward of Gondor, Faramir the youngest son of Denothor practicing his archery against Legolas. Faramir was actually a good archer, just no match to the Elven-Prince.

"We better get going," Elrohir said, taking out his sword. He was better with the sword than duel knifes or bow and arrows. Aubree herself took out her bow and arrow – every Elf in Mirkwood old enough to handle a bow or wield a sword or knifes had to know how to fight with blows, arrows, swords and knifes.

The trio stalked into the woods, following the Elves hearing to the sounds of fighting.

**tbc …**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is over. This is nearly done now. My fic is almost all grown up. I'm so happy. <strong>

**I put Aragorn as Elladan's brother, because of his youth in Rivendell. Next chapter will have Legolas. This is so hard to write without that Elven-Princeling. **

**Well I got to go now, needing to write the next chapter. I'll be back!**

**Read and Review please!**


	8. VII The Boys Are Back

**Heyo! I'm back! **

**Well schools out Monday – Party Time! – therefore I am glad to say that there will be more updates and a lot quicker starting the 28****th**** of June. This story only has a few chapters left, and I'm writing a sequel to this story! I made up my mind. Well only if you want it. The villain is one that once they find out, I need to write one. A new plot bunny on the way.**

**I'm taking a new obsession to a fandom – Ranger's Apprentice. Who doesn't like Halt the midget Ranger. Yes, he's a midget by the Order of Me. It's my order that I created when I was … roughly 10 years old. **

**Well I don't own anyone or thing in this, but Aubree. And in case you're wondering, Legolas and Aubree are **_**not **_**getting together. I believe Legolas is single and always will be. Also I don't own HMS – just for the title – it was going to be **_**We're All In This Together **_**– but this sounded better. They are all boys, you know, well not Aubree and Eleanor, but I'm not really caring.**

Chapter VII – The Boys are Back

The trio stalked around the clearing where the fighting was. Aubree watched from the trees and had got ready to jump down when the time was right.

Aubree saw in the clearing were the three Hobbits, all with short knifes fighting back an Orc each. Where was Legolas? He should surely be there.

Just as that thought passed through her mind, she noticed the gold, white, green and brown blur killing Orcs left and right. At least he looked fine from what she could make out from his quick spinning and ducking and dodging.

Bian fired his arrow killing an Orc. At that Legolas paused glancing at the arrow and nodding self-consciously before going killing Orcs. Elrohir and Aubree joined in and within ten minutes all the Orcs were dead.

"Hello 'Ro, Aubree and unnamed Ranger who seems familiar," came the welcome from Legolas, who was swaying on his feet, blinking hard. Elrohir went up to the Elf-Prince.

"Are you okay, 'Las?"

Legolas just looked at him before his knees gave out and he fell unconscious. Thankfully Elrohir caught him before his head hit the ground.

"I take it you're not okay then," came the son of Elrond's answer, laying the Prince down on the ground and looking for wounds.

"Aubree?"

"Yes?"

"Find me some Athelas quickly. Bian you and Hobbits either build a fire or get me some bandages. Both be done please?"

As Bian with the help of Sam built a fire, Aubree looked for the weed and Merry and Pippin getting the bandages, Elrohir looked at Legolas looking for a wound. Finally he found a gash in the Prince's left side. Sighing he cut away the tunic hoping to the Valar it wasn't his favorite tunic. Estel had paid a price when he destroyed the Elven-Prince's favorite tunic even if he needed it for bandages.

Boiling water to clean out the wound, he caught some half muttered words from the semi-conscious Legolas.

"Estel … pink … hair … revenge … twins … blue …"

Elrohir was worried then. That didn't sound very good. After Aubree had returned with the Athelas and the bandages and water and boiled, he started to work on making sure that Legolas didn't get infected with anything. Or was poisoned. The Hobbits got into bed rolls and slept, after Aubree and Bian assured them that Eleanor and Faramir were safe.

As he wrapped the wound, Legolas opened his eyes, and glanced around.

"What … happened?"

"You fell unconscious, my Prince," Aubree said. "Lord Elrohir cleaned and bound your wound."

"Stop with the titles all ready," Legolas muttered. "Is Estel and Gimli here? And where is 'Dan? And who is this Ranger person? And –"

"No. Looking for said King and Dwarf. His name is Bian," Elrohir answered grinning. Legolas looked at Bian and just smiled, evilly. He knew who it was.

"Are the Hobbits safe?" Came the next question.

"They're resting," Bian said. Legolas knew for sure who Bian was. "After they were told that Faramir and Eleanor were safe."

"Good," the son of Thranduil replied. "Sam and Pippin were very worried for their children."

"How is it that Estel, Elladan, you and me can never go somewhere without someone getting injured?" Legolas laughed lightly.

"Our luck?" Elrohir asked, grinning.

"Our luck," Legolas agreed, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"I'll take the first watch," Bian said. Aubree and Elrohir nodded, both finding sleep.

XXX

By the time Legolas awoke, it was almost time to leave. He helped pack up the rest of camp before they moved out, on the way to Gondor. That would be a safe place to be. Also Elladan had sent a messenger bird to them from who-knows-where telling them to meet there.

The message had said;

"'_Ro, Aubree, Bian,_

_We found Estel (Aragorn) and the Dwarf. Heading to Gondor. Meet you there? If you found 'Las, and the Hobbits there are messages for them. Eleanor and Faramir say hi to their fathers and Uncle Merry and the Dwarf says his count is 29. _

'_Dan, El and Faramir"_

They had sent a message back.

"'_Dan, Eleanor, Faramir, Estel, Dwarf,_

_We're on our way. Found the wayward Princeling (Hey! That's not nice! I'm not wayward!) and the Hobbits. We'll see you at Gondor. Sam and Pippin tell Eleanor and Faramir to be good to you five and Legolas would like to reply saying his score is 31. Also is any of you injured? Cause 'Las was._

'_Ro, Aubree, Bian, 'Las, Sam, Merry, Pippin"_

There was only one thing on Legolas' mind; How to explain to Thranduil how he got attacked and chased around. Not very many choices to chose from. Also he had a very good idea of who sent the Orcs to attack the Fellowship members, but he didn't want to believe it. That person was dead.

Well onto happier matters, he beat Gimli at the counting game. It was by two, but he still won.

**A Week Later**

Aragorn, Elladan, Gimli, Eleanor and Faramir finally met up with the others and everyone was happy. Other than Legolas and Aragorn, who of course were trying to figure out all the ways they could not get in trouble from their father or wife for nearly being kidnapped and or killed. Not many choices.

So on they went to Gondor, where a King and Prince would meet their doom, in the form of two very angry, worried, upset Elves. May the Valar protect them from this doom.

**tbc …**

**That seemed like a good chapter ending. Just two more chapters left. Getting to Gondor, finding out who Bian really is – though you already must know from guessing – and finding out who the villain is. Also in the letter that Elrohir wrote it was Legolas who put the 'Hey! That's' not nice! I'm not Wayward!' part. **

**Sneak a peek at the next chapter;**

_**The group of 11 people stood in front of the throne room doors. Bian had seemed to disappeared into the crowds. Aragorn and Legolas both gluped and looked at each other.**_

"_**Any last words?" Aragorn asked his friend who nodded.**_

"_**I blame you."**_

"_**Well now that that's over, let's go face our doom from my loving wife and your sometimes very scary father."**_

"_**Couldn't have said that better myself." **_

**RnR please! Pretty please? I'll give you a pocket Aragorn or Legolas or the twins. **


	9. VIII We're Dead

**Heyo! I'm back! Sorry for taking a while but I was really busy with reading FF and babysitting. Also I got my hair cut. It's now chin length and really curly and I have no bangs. It looks quite nice on me. Well I'm off topic now and I need to get to the disclaimer. **

**There's NOT going to be a sequel. I changed my mind. It was just mindless Uruk-Hai just wanting to kill/torture/maim/kill some things. Living Things. **

**This was really fun to write. Here comes the mad Wife or Father of our Wayward Princeling and Ranger/King. Also you find out who Bian is! Finally. Now that was tough to write. **

**Guess what? I passed 8****th**** grade! I'm going onto high school! Yes. I even passed math and P.E. Now that's a miracle for real life. **

**I only own Aubree and that's it. No one else. Well only in my dreams. Also I would like to mention that this makes mentions to the MC but I also do not own those. No matter how good they are. **

Chapter VIII – We're Dead

The trip to Gondor was very uneventful. Nothing bad happened at all. Aragorn and Legolas were debating ways to get out trouble.

"If we just say it wasn't our fault …"

" … We're going to be killed by my father and your wife who is also my first cousin two times removed.*"

"Good point, 'Las. 'Dan, any ideas?"

"Nope."

"'Ro?"

"Do you want to live? Because I suggest you go to Imladris and hide there. Erestor and Glorfindel will most likely hide you for a few years or so."

"Well you got no hope of out waiting because our loving and dear little sister and your very scary King of a father are both immortal as well. Estel, wait a few decades and you will be safe."

"But Arwen is mortal now."

"So then Legolas, our loving cousin two times removed, *you* got no hope to hide from your father."

"I got an idea!" Legolas said, after a few minutes of thinking. "I go to Mirkwood, get myself bitten by a spider and go to the healing wing for a few weeks. Ada wouldn't be that mad about me being chased if I was poisoned."

"Plan B?" Elladan asked.

"Use my puppy-dog look. Never fails."

"You know what scares me?" Aubree asked. "That even after 2049 years, that *still* works."

Legolas gave her a cheeky grin before debating how he won the Orc-Killing contest.

XXX

The group of 11 people stood in front of the throne room doors. Bian had seemed to disappear into the crowds. Aragorn and Legolas both gluped and looked at each other.

"Any last words?" Aragorn asked his friend who nodded.

"I blame you."

"Well now that that's over, let's go face our doom from my loving wife and your sometimes very scary father."

"Couldn't have said that better myself."

They listened at the door to hear;

" … Even *they* couldn't have gotten to the deserts in alittle over a month."

"But no one in their right mind would have gone to Moria."

"Are you sure that your husband and my son are in their right mind?"

" …"

Arwen never had time to answer that because at the moment they entered the throne room. Arwen with her long dark hair and grey eyes was in a green dress and next to her in robes or forest green and brown was King Thranduil with his golden hair and icy blue eyes.

"We're back!" Aragorn said.

No one could look Arwen and Thranduil in the eye, in fear of dying from their glares, other than Legolas and the Twins, who had see and given deadly glares to other people.

"Where were you?" Thranduil asked, in a hard even voice. Legolas winced. They were in for it now.

"Somewhere inbetween Bree and Moria," Elladan said helpfully, earning a whack from his young brother.

"What happened?" Arwen asked, in a sweet voice that worried Aragorn.

"Well …" Aragorn began and let Legolas take over.

"We were in Bree when I had a glichy feeling – I blame Naneth for my small amount of foresight – and we left to be chased by Orcs. We were heading to Moria, knowing full well that no one in their right mind would hide there – much less an Elf. We spilt up, me with Sam, Merry and Pippin and Estel with Gimli. We were fighting the Orcs when Aubree, Elrohir and a Ranger named Bian caught up with us. I was only mildly poisoned and we met up with Estel, Gimli, Elladan, Eleanor and young Faramir to come here. We entered Gondor and are right now trying not to be killed by my father and Estel's wife."

"While they were being chased," Aubree started, "we made it to Bree, where we saw that Eleanor and young Faramir were still there, most likely for protection, and we ran into Bian – who somehow missing – who said he could lead us to them and we did just that. We came to the place where they had spilt up and we went into groups, which were mentioned in Prince Legolas' speech. We found and or killed the Orcs chasing the Prince, the King, the Halflings and Dwarf and made it back here."

Thranduil sighed turning to his son.

"One of these days, you are going to get yourself killed, Legolas," he said.

His son grinned.

"But I've already done that. And Elrond brought me back."

"I haven't heard that story," Pippin said, but a smack from his cousin stopped him from saying any more.

"And Elrond isn't here to bring you back," Thranduil finished. "But I'm glad you're safe. At least you didn't go through a plan where you get yourself bitten by one of the very few spiders left in our forest to get me not mad at you and worried."

"Good thing," Legolas chuckled, nervously and turned to watch Aragorn get a tongue lashing from his wife.

"You scared the heck of me, Estel! You not show up after three weeks when you promised you would! And dragging Legolas and my brothers into this –! We are having a talk about that later!"

During that the Steward Faramir was slipped into the room, trying not to draw attention.

"_Faramir_!" She called causing _Faramir _to turn to her. "You're back from Ithilien! Where's Éowyn?"

"She's in Rohan," _Faramir _said. "Where I want to be," he muttered, almost impossible to hear.

"But she was in Ithilien with you," Arwen said. "So why isn't your wife here?"

"I wasn't … exactly in Ithilien … the whole time," _Faramir _said, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"Where were you then?" Arwen asked.

"I missed the good old says when I was a Ranger of Ithilien, so I got out my old cloak and other clothing and went to Bree under a fake name."

"And what was this fake name?" The Queen asked, making the steward mutter something. "Even I didn't hear that."

"Bian."

At that, the Hobbits just blinked. Aragorn, Legolas and the Twins all ready knew who it was because it was their idea for the name and Gimli had been let in on it. Aubree just looked smug at her guess of who it was.

"You were Bian?" Eleanor asked. _Faramir _nodded.

"Yes, I was. And it was quite fun to keep my name a secret. I see why Aragorn has so many names. It's fun to have people guessing who you really are."

Aragorn just smirked.

"Also I had my name my father gave me, the name my adopted father, Elrond, gave me, the name Legolas gave me – Strider, the name I had in Gondor and Rohan and about twenty others that I have. I once was worried that I would wake up and not know which one I was going by."

A stifled laugh from Legolas.

"What?"

"Once he was going by Strider and totally forgot it. He was answering by Estel the whole day. Humorous I say and now I must go and hide from the evil that is an angry Estel," at that Legolas disappeared from the room with Aragorn hot on his tail, waving his sword.

Elladan and Elrohir laughed, following them, making bets on who would win. The Hobbits headed to raid the kitchens and Gimli went off to bed. Faramir snuck out of the room, quietly while Arwen and Thranduil were the only two left.

"Next time this happens, I'm locking them up," Thranduil said.

"That does sound like a good idea," Arwen said, as they left the room.

**tbc **

*** In my world Celeborn is Orophor's (Thranduil's father and Legolas' Grandfather) brother-in-law, being Orophor's wife's brother. That would make Celebrían Thranduil's first cousin and Legolas would be her first cousin twice removed. So the Twins and Arwen would be Thranduil's first cousin once removed and Legolas their first cousin twice removed, I think. Well that's how I think those kinds of things work.**

**Only one more chapter and we're done! And it's a short one anyway. But it's alittle funny and violent at the same time.**

**And yes, Bian is Faramir the Steward. He was a Ranger of Ithilien and I had a feeling he would want to go back to being one, like Aragorn would pretty soon. **

**I have a plot-bunny for a new story that I've been mentally working on. Mentally working means I write it in my head. The plot is slightly AU because three of my favorite Elves don't sail and the other four I'm not too sure of. Pretty much it take place in our time and in Vancouver BC – only the place I can really write good in the world and seven Elves live as one big extended family, Saruon returns and they have to figure out a way to bring back the rest of the Fellowship. It's going to be three stories to fill the whole plot. **

**Anyone like it?**

**Please read and Review. Please? Do it and I'll give you a free pocket Legolas or Aragorn or Elladan or Elrohir.**


	10. Epilogue

**This is the Epilogue of my story. Just something I came up with after I finished the chapter before this. Just something to do with locking some people up and their amazing skill to get into trouble. **

**I don't own anyone or thing other than Aubree and the plot.**

**I would have posted this sooner, but last night I saw the **_**Half-Blood-Prince **_**on the big screen – where I live they're doing a re-run of all the movies every Monday. I'm trying to get tickets for next week – and didn't get back until 10 something. Tonight I'm seeing the first half of the **_**Deathly Hallows **_**at home, so this is the only thing I will most likely be posting.**

Epilogue

**Three Weeks Later …**

Four riders on two horses rode into the White City of Minas Tirith. Two of the riders were unconscious and bleeding. The other two, both dark haired were guiding the horses to the palace part of Minas Tirith.

The dark haired beings slowed the horses and took each took an unconscious figure in their arms.

"So how are we going to explain this?" One of them asked the other, walking down the halls. The conscious beings were both Elves with long dark hair and grey eyes. Their blue and purple tunics and leggings were covered in both black and red blood, but very little of it, their own.

The unconscious being in the arms of the twin on the left was a man, with messy dark hair and the beginnings of a beard on his weather worn face. He wore a tunic and leggings of grey and white, with a white tree in the center of his tunic. Also a circlet was resting on his head, for that was the grown the King of Gondor wore into battle.

The figure unconscious on the right was another Elf, with long golden hair and would have icy blue eyes if awake. He wore green and brown tunic and leggings and his face was very pale.

"Pray that Arwen and or Thranduil are not here and hope for the best?" His twin replied. That got a snort from the Elf being carried.

"You … wish…"

"Go back to sleep," the twins holding him said, getting a sigh before the Elf was unconscious again. The two silently tried to sneak to the Healing Wing until there was a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The twins turned around to face a very angry Queen Arwen and King Thranduil.

"Nowhere," the twin on the left – Elladan – said.

"What happened?" Arwen asked.

" … Orcs …" came the answer from the half conscious Aragorn. The twins shot a glare at him.

"We were ambushed by Orcs and these two got themselves poisoned. Now we need to take them to get healed," Elrohir said and he and his twin turned on their heels and headed to the Healing Wing.

"Shall we lock them in a dungeon?" Thranduil asked Arwen who nodded.

"But not yours. Legolas could escape it within 5 minutes. Maybe the ones here."

"Good idea," the age old Elven King agreed, following the direction that the twins had taken. "We'll just wait for them to heal."

"And then they'll get into some more trouble and be back there. Let's tie them to their beds."

"Let us go and do that."

**The End!**

**Well this story is done! I'm happy! I'm working on a new one that takes place in our time. Pretty much some Elves are still there and Saruon returns. They need to find a way to bring back the rest of the Fellowship. It is AU because some of the Elves wo sailed never sailed. Anyone like? **

**Well thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. **

**Well gotta go and write a new story. **

**Bye! **

**Au Revoir! **

**Tschüs! **

**Adiós! **

**Arrivederic! **

**So long! **


End file.
